


The Luckiest

by 1010nabulation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cosplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for this prompt by morbidArtemis:</p>
<p>Calliope/Roxy 'Fluffy smut. I really have no cares about how you do it, I just want to read a story that is beautiful relationship with great smut.'</p>
<p>Hopefully this fits the bill! :)</p>
<p>The game has ended, and Roxy and Calliope have been dating for an entire year.  It's time for a very special exchange of gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fieryhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/gifts).



“Oh, Roxy, you are such a sweetheart,” Calliope says as she unwraps the gift. They're sitting together on their shared bed, nestled in soft cushions and blankets, taking their time with this exchange. She lifts the beautifully shiny green leather-bound journal out of its box and flips through its creamy blank pages. “It's perfect.”

Roxy beams. “I figured you needed another tome to fill with bomb-ass art and literature, since I noticed there's hardly any room left in the one you gots now. Hey, P. S., Callie, did you see what I put in the front?”

Calliope shakes her head, then carefully opens the journal again, this time to the very first page. There's a photograph of the two of them, both smiling at each other. She avoids looking at herself and focuses on Roxy, and the adoration on her radiant face in this photo is palpable. It takes Calliope's breath away.

She moves the picture aside and sees that Roxy has left a dedication in the journal too. “To my most beautiful and wonderful matefriend girlsprit Callie,” she reads. Oh gosh, her cheeks must be glowing bright green much more than usual right now. “You make my life so many hells of better just by existing. I don't even want to imagine a world without you in it with me. Happy one-year anniversary, bae. Here's to a bajillion more! All the love, Roxy <3 <3 <3!”

Oh. That's overwhelming! Calliope blinks, fangs digging into the minimal flesh of her lower lip as she tries not to cry. She has the best girlfriend-matesprit in any universe that's ever existed. “Roxy,” she whispers. “Thank you.”

“P sure I should be the one thankin you, just for even agreeing to try this crazy love thing with me and for stickin with me for so long already.” Roxy pulls Calliope into a tight hug, enveloping her in warmth and softness. “I am the fuckin luckiest girl ever.”

Hearing her say that with such feeling makes Calliope want to cry even more. This last year with Roxy, also their first year in their freshly won and created new universe, has been amazing and wonderful. Dating, kissing, cuddling... all of that has been beyond enjoyable. Discovering each other has been as exciting as discovering all the new things about their world. She loves that they're doing it together! And she does love Roxy. She does! Just... Calliope still worries that she isn't capable of loving her _enough_ , or in the right way; still so scared that she just wasn't made to experience romantic feelings no matter how much she wishes she could. It's Calliope who is the lucky one, to have someone love her so much that she's willing to sacrifice a truly fulfilling relationship just to be with her. 

“You deserve so much more than I can give, Roxy,” she whispers, her face buried in Roxy's sweet-smelling scarf. “You deserve better.”

“You shush it and stop sayin awful shit like that.” Roxy's tone brooks no argument. She rubs Calliope's back, rocking her gently in her arms. “How many times I gotta say you're everything I ever wanted, Callie? How many times I gotta tell you there's literally nothin to worry about on my account!”

Calliope gives a doubtful sniff.

Roxy sighs and pets Calliope's head softly. “You make me so damn happy I could burst. But... if you aren't into keepin on trying this thing, I'm not gonna make you or anything. Just fyi, tappin out is still a thing you can do.”

“No! I... I'm sorry, Roxy. I don't want that!” The moment the words are out of her mouth, she knows they are true from the core of her being. The thought of _not_ being romantically involved with Roxy is... painful. Surprisingly so, given that her species isn't supposed to feel this kind of attachment at all. Yet here Calliope is, feeling it despite eons of evolution in the opposite direction. It gives her hope. Maybe if she keeps working at it, over time the feelings will grow stronger still. 

“Good. Matefriend girlsprits it stays, then!” Roxy plants a wet smacking kiss to the top of her head that makes Calliope laugh.

Giving Roxy a squeeze, Calliope pulls away to dry her eyes. “I apologize. Here it's our anniversary and I'm making a mess of it! I got you a gift too.” She hands over the small package that she'd been keeping by her side, smiling shyly.

Roxy grins, tearing into it with great enthusiasm. Her eyes light up when she sees what's inside. It's a book too, the pages filled with messages and art that Calliope created especially for her. Calliope holds her breath as Roxy reads through it.

“Oh my fuck, this dedication is makin me feel like my heart's going to explode!” Roxy cries. She holds the book up and shows Calliope her own handwritten note:

'to my dear girlfriend-matesprit: 

yoU light Up my world, roxy. happy anniversary of the beginning of the rest of oUr lives.

\--love, callie'

“The rest of our lives! Swooooon!” Roxy leans in and kisses Calliope quickly on her cheekbone.

“Keep reading,” Calliope urges. There is a page she really wants her to find.

And so Roxy does, giggling as she flips through the pages. “This voucher is good for one back massage—dang girl, you know what I like! And this next one, free ice cream date, holy shit I gotta get on that one! Look at how yummy you drew it too; I could eat that ice cream right off the page. Is this whole book full of sweet things you're going to do for me, Callie? Hot damn, how did I end up with such a perfect girlsprit?”

Calliope laughs. “Inspiration struck. I'm so glad you like it! Keep going, though; you haven't seen the best one yet.”

She can tell the moment Roxy finds it. Her eyes get wide and her adorable bowed mouth makes a little 'o'. Roxy lingers on the coupon, and keeps looking from the page to Calliope's blushing face and back again, like she isn't sure she's reading it right.

“What does it say?” Calliope prompts.

Roxy licks her lips slowly. “'Please present this voucher for an intimate experience of the flushed variety, going as far as you like. Yes, this means sexytimes.' Callie, I... are you sure? You know you don't gotta do this. I'm... I can take care a that stuff on my own.”

“I'm sure you can, and yes, I'm sure I want to help. At least once?” Calliope's face is on fire, and she's finding it very hard to look directly at Roxy, but she means every word. A lot of thought went into the book, and into that voucher in particular. “There are caveats. I would like to focus on giving you pleasure rather than receiving it. I've explained how cherubs mate, and, well... I don't think I am physically capable of actually consummating this relationship with you. Which is a relief to me, to be honest; cherub mating is a rather harrowing experience! But I know that sex is an integral part of a healthy human romantic relationship, and it's something you value, so... I want to give you that too.”

“Callie, I value _you_ and your feelings way more than I value sex, nice as it can be,” Roxy says, setting the book in her lap and reaching out to take Calliope's hands in her own. “Romantic relationships don't have to include any sexytimes to be whole and healthy, I promise! We can still be girlsprits, keepin with your love of all things troll, even without doing it. That's how Tavros is with his matesprit, too, you know. He ain't into pailing and it's cool; they show their red hot love in other ways, like us. So really, are you a hundred and ten percent sure _you_ want this, Callie? 'Cause it would be super gross of me to use this sexytimes voucher if you're not even into it and just doing it to please me.”

There's the tiniest smile on Calliope's face, and tears are threatening again—happy ones still! How did she end up with the most considerate and understanding matesprit ever? To think she could _be_ so lucky! “I really appreciate your concern, Roxy. I do want to try this for selfish reasons too... I admit I have been curious to see how you do it. And I want very much to be the one to make you, ah, well...” She trails off, so embarrassed about voicing this desire. Luckily Roxy looks like she gets it.

“Ohhh, you want to see my OH face.” There's a mischievous grin on Roxy's face, and she pinches Calliope's side.

Calliope squeaks and swats her hand away, but she's smiling. “Yes! And...” Oh, bollocks, how is she even supposed to broach this subject? It's so difficult to admit that she's given this a lot of thought.

“Aaaand?” Roxy prompts, sounding so amused.

“And I made a purchase in preparation for this event.” There. She said it. Calliope buries her face in a nearby pillow, too flustered to even look at Roxy right now.

Roxy bounces on the bed, jostling Calliope and the gifts and wrappings strewn about around them. “What is it? What sexy thing did you get? Oh my god, Callie, tell me!”

“I think,” Calliope says, her voice muffled in the pillow. “I would rather show you instead.”

“Aw yisssss! Can I see it right now?”

“It's in a box in my bottom dresser drawer. You may open it, yes.” Calliope listens hard, breathing shallowly into the cushions.

Roxy jumps off the bed, and Calliope can hear her feet hit the floor hard. The drawer gives a screech as it opens, and the sound of rummaging meets Calliope's ear canals. She can't look. She's just going to keep her face smooshed into this pillow until this whole thing is complete.

“It's this box here with your troll cosplay stuff, right Callie?” Roxy asks.

“Mmhmm,” Calliope agrees, frozen in place. She's found it.

The lid falls to the floor with a clatter, and Roxy gives a joyful gasp. “Oh fuck! It's a cutie strap-on troll dick! Babe, you wanted to sex me up with this? That is the fuckin cutest and hottest thing I have ever heard of in my life!”

Roxy bounds back onto the bed, snuggling into Calliope's side and humming happily. “Okay, I am gonna use this voucher and you are gonna wear this pretty, wiggly, lime green bulge and we are gonna have the BEST time ever!”

Calliope rolls over and finally looks at Roxy again, so very shyly. “You want to?”

“Hell YES I do!”

“Do you mind if I also wear my hair and my horns?” The idea of making love to Roxy is just so much nicer if she doesn't have to be her own repulsive-looking self the whole time. She really hopes Roxy will understand.

Roxy's expression softens. “Yeah, babe. If you're more comfortable doin it as a full-on troll, you do that. I think you're the most gorgeous thing ever just as you are, but I want this to be fun for both of us.”

Calliope relaxes, leaning in to kiss Roxy. “Thank you. I really do love you, Roxy.”

“Love you times two, Callie! This is the best anniversary in the history of anniversaries, even though it's just our first one.”

Calliope giggles. “I have to agree.”

 

A week later, Roxy presents Calliope with a couple of vouchers. One is for a relaxing movie night in, complete with cuddles. The other is the sexytimes one.

“All right, this is my plans tonight! Movies or sexins, you pick. Either way, it's gonna be so baller!” She holds them out for Calliope to choose, waggling her eyebrows in the silliest way.

Calliope smiles as she deliberates over the vouchers. This is the second time the sexytimes voucher has made an appearance, and also the second time it has been accompanied by an alternate choice of Calliope isn't in the mood to try that one yet. Roxy is so considerate. It makes her heart feel so warm and full. “Hmmm. Let's do... this one.”

She pokes the sexytimes voucher with one long talon. Yes. That sounds fun tonight.

“Oh _hell_ yes!” Roxy bounces in place. “Callie, I'm gonna rock your socks off tonight. Let's go make some sweet, sweet love! Do you need time to get ready or anythin before we do the do? All I need's to take off all my clothes like a really enthusiastic stripper goin 90 miles per hour down the slick pole of sexy destiny!”

“You go do that, and I'll just quickly get into trollsona.” Calliope says, following Roxy as she shoots off for the bedroom.

She laughs to see Roxy's shoes, socks, and shirt already strewn on the ground as she goes to get her cosplay materials. Once she's got everything she wants, she heads into the bathroom to get ready. This is happening. Calliope is... nervous, yes, but also excited. Giddy, even. Roxy's enthusiasm is contagious. It doesn't take Calliope long to feel satisfactorily trollish, though she decides to eschew grey paints. It would likely get all over. For tonight, she'll headcanon that Callie Ohpeee has a mutation that allows her lime green blood colour to come through and colour her skin dark green. Calliope adjusts her horns, then takes a deep breath. She supposes if Roxy's going to be naked, she ought to reciprocate... It won't be the first time she's shown her whole self to Roxy—mutual bubble baths necessitate no clothes, after all—though it's a very rare occurrence indeed. Wouldn't it be strange to wear her bulge over her pants, though? Likely, yes. She strips down, and then carefully slips into the harness that holds her lovely lime green bulge in place.

It looks... a little ridiculous, but in a way she kind of likes. Calliope smiles, running her hand up the bulge, squeezing the soft silicone and wiggling it around in the mirror a bit. Not quite like a real troll bulge, since it isn't actively prehensile, but it's a good approximation. Yes, this is what she wants her body to look like. She's ready.

Roxy is sprawled out completely naked on the bed when Calliope emerges. She props herself up on her elbows and beams at Calliope, clearly taking a good eyeful of her and apparently enjoying what she sees. “Ooh, babe, you are sexy as heck! I'd be creamin my panties just lookin at your fine self, but you an me both know I ain't wearing any right now.”

Calliope blushes. “You don't... have to say that. I know I'm hideous compared to you.” She crosses her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very exposed. “I haven't got curvy hips or full rumble breasts or, or anything but bony angles and sharp points.”

“Callie, babe, no.” Roxy gets up from the bed and wraps her arms around Calliope. “I _like_ that we're so different. No lie, I think you're beautiful and I want to jump your bony bones. You got the gracefulest muscles I ever saw; you could totes be a dancer! And I fuckin bet those sharp claws you got are gonna feel _real_ nice gettin dragged down my back once we get into it... If you're still up for it?”

“I don't know that I agree with all that, but thank you, Roxy. And yes, I still want this.” Calliope whispers, hugging her matesprit back. She's so soft and warm. It feels really nice, being pressed so close to her, their skin touching.

“Come on. We'll go real slow.” Roxy takes her hand and leads her to the bed, settling on it with her. She spreads herself out on her side, coaxing Calliope to lie beside her. “We can start just kissin; how's that?”

Calliope nods. Kissing she knows.

It's rough and fangy on her part; there isn't a lot of flesh to her lips. But that's all right. Roxy has assured her many times that she likes 'bitey' kisses, and Calliope likewise enjoys the contrasting softness of Roxy's mouth. Making out has always been a very pleasurable experience for both of them. Calliope nips at Roxy's lower lip, tugging gently the way she likes. The sensation of Roxy's hands smoothing over her bare back and up into the hair of her wig adds a new and different dimension to the kissing. It feels good, this closeness. Calliope lets her own hands wander, very gently touching as much of Roxy as she can reach—her back, her sides, her soft soft hair. Roxy sighs happily, deepening the kiss. Her cute little pink tongue is questing inside Calliope's mouth, brushing against the sensitive tines of Calliope's own forked white tongue. So nice. She opens her jaw a little wider, letting her tongue snake out to explore Roxy's mouth now. That draws a moan from Roxy, and she wraps her legs around Calliope's narrow hips.

“Callie. Callie, I just had the _best_ idea,” Roxy gasps. “Your tongue feels so fuckin good. I don't know if you'd wanna, but it'd probably blow my entire brain if you used it on my naughty bits right now. Just—pchooo!” She makes exploding motions with her hands around her head.

Calliope tilts her head to the side, considering. She leans in to kiss Roxy again, then gently presses her down onto her back. “I think I'd like that.”

“You would?! Yas!” Roxy sounds _thrilled_. “If you decide you wanna stop anytime, just go on. My mouth is probs gonna be hells of jealous of what's going on down south anyway, ngl.”

That makes Calliope giggle. Her girlsprit is the best and most understanding. “I'd appreciate some direction, actually. I've... never done anything like this and wouldn't know what feels good for you in any case.”

Roxy shakes her head and makes a 'pshhhh!' sound. “Babe, I've read the fics you write. You know your way around a nook! That's what my bits are like, p much, so just do to me what Callie Ohpeee and troll Ro-Lal get all up on and it'll turn out _great_. Your imagination and a few pointers from real-life me'll be plenty.”

Calliope's cheeks couldn't get any brighter. “Fiction and reality are two very different things... but I understand what you're saying.”

“That's my girl,” Roxy says, caressing Calliope's face softly with both hands. 

For a moment Calliope closes her eyes and leans in to Roxy's touch, just savoring the gentle feel of her delicate fingers against the sensitive skin of her cheekbones and temples. She wishes she could purr the way she's heard trolls do. Or was that a headcanon she read about? Either way, if she could, she would be purring right now.

Instead, she hums quietly, and playfully gives one of Roxy's hands a lick before leaning down to do the same to her cheek, her neck (plus a nip of teeth there to make Roxy jump), the soft swell of her breasts... oh. The way that makes Roxy's back arch is simply wonderful. Calliope decides to linger there for a bit, flicking the forked ends of her tongue against Roxy's pert nipples, around them, down the dip between her breasts. That makes Roxy gasp and whimper, so Calliope definitely knows she's doing something good.

Once she's satisfied her curiosity there, she moves on, trailing nips and licks down Roxy's belly until she reaches the patch of curled hair between her legs. Roxy spreads her thighs invitingly, running her fingers through the soft white strands of hair Calliope is wearing. Calliope hesitates and glances up at Roxy's face, unsure exactly what to do next. “Just... lick?”

“Yeah, babe, just lick. Get your tongue all up ins and all around, no teeth though! Ooh, and the lil nubbin at the top is _real_ good to focus on. It's kinda like my bulge.” Roxy winks and reaches a hand down to spread herself, flicking the nubbin in question lightly.

Calliope nods. She scoots down, getting herself comfortable between Roxy's legs, and then gives a tentative lick. The folds are so soft, softer even than Roxy's lips. And she tastes good here, _really_ good, tangy and savory, and a bit metallic. Calliope lets her tongue explore, licking between each fold and down every crevice, stroking the tiny bulge with the ends of her tongue. 

Roxy squirms, fisting her hands in Calliope's hair. “Holy fuckballs! Ah! Callie! Yes!”

That's definitely enough encouragement for Calliope to continue exactly as she's doing. She keeps licking, moving her tongue wherever seems to make Roxy cry out the loudest. Her tongue dips inside of Roxy's nook, and Roxy gasps. Ooh, that's nice. She goes deeper, the taste stronger here, delicious, and feels the soft wet heat bearing down around her tongue. _Wow._ It's incredible! And it's making Roxy writhe. She flickers her tongue in and out, extending it fully down into Roxy and then pulling it back until just the very tip of her tongue teases the entrance. 

Roxy is howling. “Please please please please please please pleaaaase, Callie, fuck!”

Calliope gently drags her talons across Roxy's thighs, her tongue deep inside her. It makes Roxy _scream_.

“Callie, fuck me! Now, please, use that—ah! That pretty bulge! I'm so fuckin close!”

“Oh!” Calliope got so into the licking that she'd almost forgotten about the bulge strapped to her. Now that Roxy mentions it, though, she really _does_ want to give that a try too. So she gives one last lick to Roxy's delicious bits and then withdraws.

Roxy looks so beautiful like this, all flushed and panting beneath Calliope as she gets up on her knees and positions the bulge right where her tongue had just been. The bulge is soft and wiggly, and she slicks it up with the artificial moisture packet it came with before guiding it slowly and gently inside Roxy.

“Is that good?”

“Yes! _Fuck_ yes!” Roxy cries, tilting her hips to draw Calliope in deeper. “Now just... pump it, pump it real good!”

Calliope does as she's told, or tries to anyway, moving her own hips to the rhythm Roxy is setting. It's a little awkward, and jerky, and the bulge slips out a few times before she finally gets the hang of it. It's harder than it looks! But Roxy seems to be enjoying it, her legs wrapping around Calliope's waist and her fingers fisting in the covers beneath her. Gods, but she's gorgeous. Calliope can't take her eyes off of Roxy. She holds herself up over Roxy, her hands on either side of her face, rocking into her and staring in wonder at the ecstasy written in every sweet expression on Roxy's face. This is sex. It's messy, and awkward, and frantic, and... _beautiful_.

“Roxy, I love you. I love you so much!” Calliope whispers urgently, pressing a kiss to Roxy's lips as she thrusts again, again, again.

“Me too! Me too me too, Callie! OH!” Roxy shakes, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her mouth open wide. This is it. She's coming!

Calliope stills, equal parts thrilled and scared. It's a bit alarming, the expression on Roxy's face a mixture of what looks like bliss and pain and _such_ vulnerability. “Are you okay?”

Roxy just nods, a huge grin spreading across her face. She pulls Calliope down on top of her, still panting hard.

Oh so softly, Calliope moves her hips so that she can withdraw the bulge, then settles in with Roxy as she tries to catch her breath. 

Roxy is laughing with what little breath she has, simply glowing for Calliope. “That was... so good, babe, holy _shit_. You ate my business out like _nobody's business_. And then. And then! What a fuckin good fuck!”

Calliope laughs too. “I'm glad you liked it. I did too.”

“God _damn_ , that's good to hear. You were amazing. I hope it was half as good for you as it was for me.”

“It was, I think,” Calliope says, resting her head on Roxy's soft chest. “You taste really good. I'd... I'd really like to do more of that sometime.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Shit babe, you're so sweet you're gonna make me cry.” Roxy hugs Calliope tightly with all the strength she has. “We can do whatever you want whenever you want!”

They lie still a while, Roxy lying boneless and blissed out, and Calliope listening to her heart beat. It's so peaceful and so relaxing. Calliope doesn't think she's ever felt this close to Roxy before. It's... strange and new, and very, very good. 

After a while, Roxy stirs.

“Next time,” she murmurs, running her hand softly over the sinuous muscle of Calliope's back. “Next time, can I try findin things to make _you_ feel good, Callie? Not in a sexy way, if you don't want that! Just... I think there's things I could do for you too. Is that okay?”

Calliope hums, considering it. She doesn't think there's any danger of Roxy accidentally flipping her mating switch. This isn't that kind of relationship at all, for a cherub. So it should be safe enough... and possibly even good. “Okay. I'd be willing to try.”

“Yaaay! Callie, you're the best! God, I am so happy!” Roxy nuzzles her cheek against Calliope's head, hugging her close. “You can't see it right now, but I'm makin such HEART EYES m'fucker.”

“I can tell.” Calliope smiles. “Next time... next time maybe I'll even just... be myself.”

A shower of kisses rains down on Calliope's head. She closes her eyes and smiles.


End file.
